


Red Death Heat

by RenAway



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU! no men, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Monkey D. Luffy, Beta Usopp (One Piece), Biting, F/F, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Roronoa Zoro, Female Usopp (One Piece), Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Omega Nami (One Piece), Omega Nico Robin, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Tribadism, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, fem luffy, fem zoro, female Tony Tony Chopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenAway/pseuds/RenAway
Summary: Only women existed but there were three gender dynamics: alpha, beta, and omega.An enemy pirate captain with the ability to change her foes’ dynamic turns the alpha Zoro into an omega. This triggers a red death heat that can only be stopped by forming a mating bond. How will the straw hats handle this delicate situation?Rating and some tags due to the third chapter
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Basic description of alpha, beta, and omega gender dynamics in a world without men

It was a world without men, but one that had three gender dynamics. These dynamics did not erase their basic biological reality but instead added reproductive variances. There were only women but they could be alpha, beta, or omega. All of the women were capable of becoming pregnant if certain glands on their back were stimulated during sex, it was a specific act of massaging deep into their back right below the ribs that resulted in conception between any two women of any dynamics.

The only additional method of conception was in the case of alphas and omegas. An omega had a regular heat cycle where their glands were particularly receptive to specific pheromones, any sex act with an alpha partner could result in pregnancy during heat. If their partner was not an alpha, even if one was near them, then only the massage to their glands could cause conception. Omegas heat cycles tended to sync up with each other and if they were in the vicinity of an alpha, the alpha would experience a pseudo-heat. During this time they would also be highly aroused, like the omegas were, as well as release alpha pheromones in response to the omega’s. It was generally accepted that an alpha could seclude themselves away from an omega, while the alpha was in their pseudo-heat, in order to prevent an unwanted situation on either part.

Red Death Heat

The gender dynamics among the straw hat pirates included two betas, two alphas, two omegas, and one reindeer. Both Sanji and Zoro were alphas, which caused a competitive streak to brew strongly between them. Sanji favored omegas with a disgusting passion, which Zoro found quite distasteful. Luffy and Usopp were both betas, while Nami and Robin were both omegas.

The enemy was another pirate who had taken board on the Going Merry quite suddenly. “I will expand my harem today with your crew!” the captain confidently declared, “I have eaten a devil fruit which allows me to turn every beta and alpha into omegas, I trigger in all three dynamics the red heat of death. Simply by smelling my pheromones you will submit to me, the ultimate alpha.”

Zoro had been standing the closest and she slashed out towards the captain, her blade cut the alpha across their abdomen. Causing them to bleed and they stumbled backward, catching themselves on the railing with one hand, “What? I don’t understand, this close to me you should have already begun having your heat.”

Zoro breathed heavily as she replied, “It doesn’t matter because nobody here is ever going to submit to you.” She lifted her leg and smashed her foot on the captain’s hand before the captain fell into the ocean. The air around her felt thick, her breathing strained. Her face felt hot, the heat inside her was becoming stronger by the second.

Luffy and Sanji ran onto the deck, “Where’s the fighting?” Luffy asked.

“Over” Zoro responded.

“Why is your face so red?” Sanji looked at Zoro suspiciously.

“An enemy was here!” Usopp declared, “She said that she could turn everyone into omegas and trigger a red death heat! Zoro defeated her, but…”

Sanji’s cigarette fell out of her mouth and landed by her feet, “She turned you into an omega?”

“Of course not,” Zoro denied, her breath was loud and strained.

“I think she did!” Sanji walked over to Zoro and grabbed her by the shirt, “You’re going into heat right now, I can smell it.”

Zoro smacked Sanji’s hand off of her shirt, “What does it matter? It doesn’t change anything!”

“Of course, it does moss head! A red death heat is a rare heat that usually only happens in elderly omegas who have either lost their bond-mate or never had one. If they don’t share their heat with someone to form a bond, they’ll die!”

Luffy stepped towards them and yelled in a panic, “Zoro is going to die?”

“Only if it’s really a red death heat.” Sanji responded.

“How do we know?” Luffy asked before looking around, “Chopper!” she called out, “She should be able to tell, right?”

Chopper came onto the deck, “What is it?”

“You have to look at Zoro, something is wrong with her,” Luffy told the reindeer.

“I’m fine.” Zoro protested.

Luffy smiled for a moment before Sanji interrupted, “No, you’re not. If this is what Usopp said then you could die.”

Luffy looked at Zoro sternly, “Go with Chopper, we need to know if something is wrong.”

A shiver went down Zoro’s spine at Luffy’s command, which wasn’t normal. Zoro hated being told what to do, why did she kind of like it right now? Something must be wrong if she felt like this, “Fine.”

After Chopper was done examining Zoro and had given her an emergency suppressant to temporarily lessen her symptoms, she looked at her solemnly, “I’m sorry, but your dynamic has changed and you are in a red death heat.”

Zoro crossed her arms over her chest, “What am I supposed to do about it?”

“Normally, an omega spends their heat with an alpha and they form a pair bond.”

“The only other alpha on this crew is Sanji and I’d rather die than bond with her.” Zoro scowled.

“It doesn’t need to be an alpha, that’s just what most omegas do.”

“I’m not really an omega.”

“You are now, Zoro, but I can do some research and see if I can figure out a way to stop the heat without you needing to take a bond mate. However, that might not be possible, so you should think about what you want to do if you need to bond with someone.”

Zoro stood up and headed for the door, “Tell me if you find anything that can stop it.”

Zoro headed into the usual room where the betas and alphas shared. Sanji looked over at her and her cheeks reddened, “You can’t stay in here!”

“Why not?”

“I packed your clothes up and left them outside the door.”

“I saw that.” Zoro replied.

“Go stay with the omegas.” Sanji told her.

A shiver went down her spine again, the command making it harder to breathe for a moment. She scowled at Sanji, “I’m not an omega.”

“I can smell that you are, you can’t stay in here because I can’t be around the pheromones you're giving off right now.”

“Why don’t you go sleep somewhere else?” Zoro protested.

“Where am I supposed to sleep, moss mead? The only other room is for the omegas, an alpha can’t sleep in there. You’re an omega now, you should be the one to stay with them.”

“I’m not sleeping with the omegas!” Zoro shouted.

Luffy came running into the room with a large smile on her face, “Zoro, I set up camp for us!”

The tension between Zoro and Sanji diffused in the presence of such enthusiasm. “What?” Zoro asked.

“Well, Sanji and Chopper said that you couldn’t sleep in here right now. So, I made a tent out on the deck for us to sleep together!” She laughed.

“Why are we sleeping together?”

Luffy seemed surprised, “Why wouldn’t we sleep together?”

Zoro sighed, she didn’t know how to even protest Luffy at that point, “Okay, I’ll get my bags.”

“Wait,” Sanji stood up, “you can’t sleep with Luffy right now.”

“Why not?” Luffy asked.

“Betas can’t smell pheromones,” Zoro stated.

“But … you’re in heat.” Sanji’s face turned even redder, “You should be staying somewhere that’s safe, like with other omegas.”

Luffy’s brow furrowed, “I don’t get it, as long as she’s with me she’ll be safe.”

Zoro smiled, suddenly happier about her campout now that she knew it made Sanji upset, “Lead the way, Captain.”

Robin interrupted Zoro and Luffy on their way to the tent, “May I speak with our swordsman for a moment?”

Luffy tilted her head in confusion, “Why?”

“It’s something between omegas.” Robin smiled.

“Oh, sure.” Luffy returned the smile, “I’ll wait by the tent.” Then she took off towards the tent, leaving Zoro and Robin alone.

Robin looked at Zoro, “Just so you know, omegas tend to dull the pheromones of others in heat. They ease the symptoms just by sharing the same space, if you were to sleep with Nami and me then your heat symptoms would be much easier than if you were to sleep in that tent. Are you sure you don’t want to sleep with us?”

Zoro smiled, “There’s nothing I can’t handle, this heat won’t even affect me. Besides, Luffy went through all of the effort to make us a tent because Sanji said I couldn’t sleep in there. I wouldn’t want to waste her hard work.”

Robin smiled again, “I see, have a good night swordsman.” Then she walked back to the room she shared with Nami.

Zoro arrived at the tent that was essentially a sheet tied up in an empty corner by the galley. She leaned down to enter the area, Luffy was under it practically vibrating with energy. “What are you so excited about?”

“I get to sleep out here with Zoro.” She smiled and patted the single pillow she had brought out.

“Is this mine?” Zoro asked as she lied down. Luffy lied her head on Zoro’s chest and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Zoro spoke, “This isn’t much different from where we normally sleep.”

Luffy snuggled her head deeper on Zoro’s chest, “It feels exciting, though. I like sleeping like this with you.”

Zoro could feel her face heating back up, she had just gotten it calmed down too. She could feel her body start to tingle again, but she would keep it under control. She could make it one night like this. Without realizing it, her fingers started stroking Luffy’s hair. Luffy relaxed under the gentle touch and fell asleep holding tightly to Zoro. Zoro’s nerves started to calm down the longer she ran her fingers in Luffy’s hair until she drifted off into a gentle slumber.

A horrified squeal woke Zoro up. Sanji tripped over her own feet trying to step backward away from the tent that Luffy had made. She was preparing to go into the galley to prepare breakfast but, “That smell! Why didn’t you sleep with the omegas?”

Chopper’s hooved feet clicked along with the wood as she rushed out, “What’s wrong?”

Sanji reached out one trembling hand to point at the tent, her other hand covering her nose and mouth to cut her off from the smell as much as possible.

Zoro felt overheated, her breath heaving under the strain. Her vision was blurred so much that she couldn’t even make out what she was looking at, even as her barely open eyes only peered at the top of the tent she was sleeping in. a face was buried in her neck, breathe fanning across her sensitive skin. Rubber limbs were wrapped around her arms, torso, and legs. They kept her pinned in place, unable to move or resist the close contact of their unconscious cuddling.

The feeling was intense, more so than any pseudo-heat that she had ever experienced. Even if those rubber limbs were not binding her, she wasn’t sure she would be able to move at all. Her mouth stayed open, swallowing air as fast as possible, and still, she felt that she could suffocate. Her skin tingled an electric sensation that overwhelmed her thoughts. She didn’t know if she wanted to escape from Luffy’s embrace or be drawn even closer to her than seemed physically possible.

Chopper entered their small, tented area, “Oh no.” she said, “we need to get Zoro to the infirmary!”

“I can’t take her; I don’t think I can even move from here without losing my mind.” Sanji spat through gritted teeth.

Chopper hooved hands smacked against Luffy’s back, “Wake up, you need to let go of her.”

Luffy’s eyes blearily blinked open, “what?”

“Zoro is sick,” the reindeer replied, “we need to get her to the infirmary.”

Luffy’s eyes snapped wide open and she looked at Zoro. Zoro’s face was beet red, her mouth open and gulping in strained breaths, and her eyes were unfocused. “Zoro!” Luffy panicked, untangling her limbs from her and lifting her in a princess hold, “where’s the infirmary?”

Chopper led Luffy to the room, where Luffy laid Zoro down on a bed to be examined, “We need to calm down her heat, you’re going to have to leave for that to happen.”

“I have to leave? Why?”

“She seems to be responding to you as if you were an alpha, you’re making her heat worse.”

Luffy looked upset, “I’m making her sick?”

“No, Luffy, it’s not your fault but you have to leave until I can get her reactions under control.”

Luffy stepped out of the room, her eyes looking down at the wooden planks she stepped on. She didn’t want Zoro to be sick, she didn’t understand why her being near her would make her worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro opened her eyes, blinking away the discomfort and tiredness. The roof above her seemed unfamiliar, yet she knew that she had to be in a room on the ship. She realized that she was leaning back against someone and someone else was leaning against her chest. She was surrounded, with a person hugging her from either side. She blinked her eyes open further to look down at the person lying on her chest.

The orange hair was a dead giveaway for who it was and two brown eyes looked up at Zoro and a gentle smile appeared on Nami’s face, “Are you feeling any better?”

“What’s going on?”

Nami lifted one of her hands and propped her face upon it, “You were sick, Zoro. Your heat was acting up so badly that even Chopper’s emergency suppressants wouldn’t work. She sent you in here to sit with us so that our natural pheromones could soothe your symptoms.”

Zoro frowned, “How long have I been in here?”

“About ten hours, I left Usopp in charge up there but I probably need to get back out there.” She closed her eyes for a moment, “Sanji should be starting dinner soon, you know that she serves the omegas first with the best quality food. Consider it a newly acquired honor to have the freshest, most nutritious meals.”

“Don’t need it.” Zoro grumbled.

The woman who Zoro was lying on raised a hand and trailed a finger along the edges of her jaw, startling her, “I’m sure you can request molded food if it would bring you greater comfort, swordsman.” Robin said.

Zoro closed her eyes, “Not the point, not an omega.”

Robin tapped her finger on Zoro’s skin, causing an odd tingling to build up in that spot and trail pleasantly down her neck, “You are now, it would be easier on everyone if you accepted it sooner rather than later.”

“Don’t want to.”

“There are real issues our crew is going to have to solve that all begin with acknowledging this one problem. If Chopper can’t manufacture a working suppressant to stop this heat of yours, and you do not accept that you are an omega who needs to form a bond, we will lose our swordsman.”

Zoro’s brow furrowed in irritation, “Who am I supposed to bond with? The only alpha is that shit cook and I’d rather die.”

Nami smirked, “I think the answer to who you want to bond with is pretty obvious.”

“What are you talking about?” Zoro looked at the orange-haired navigator with a frown.

“Who put you in this mess of a state you’re in?”

“I’m fine and my situation was caused by some pirate that I already defeated. If you’re suggesting…”

“Not at all,” Nami interrupted, “I mean the state you woke up in, that sent you to Chopper and landed you here with us. Who was it you were snuggling up to last night when your heat went haywire?”

Zoro grit her teeth, “I’m like this because the suppressant wore off, it has nothing to do with Luffy.”

“Really?” Nami tilted her head, smirk still planted firmly on her face, “in case you forgot, I’ve been an omega a lot longer than you.”

“You haven’t ever been in a red death heat, now have you?”

Robin’s finger tapped on Zoro’s jaw again, causing her to take a gasp of breath, “I’ve been in the company of an omega who was, she remained lucid except in the presence of an alpha she was attracted to. The state you were in this morning that lasted for nearly ten hours is how an omega in a red death heat responds to someone they want to bond with. It wouldn’t normally be that intense or last as long, until the last day.”

Zoro took a deep breath, “You say you think that I want to bond with Luffy, but what would that accomplish? How would that affect the crew? There are more issues here than whether or not I like Luffy.” 

“Oh,” Nami interrupted, “you just gave up on denying it?”

“How will the crew respond to our swordsman dying? How will the lack of one of our strongest fighters affect the crew? You are our friend, Miss Swordsman, any changes in the dynamics between you and our captain will be far less than the changes we will experience without you here.” Robin stated.

Zoro’s face heated, “I didn’t say that I wanted to bond with Luffy, I just asked what doing so would accomplish.”

“It would keep you alive.” Nami responded.

“Chopper is going to figure it out, she’s going to find a cure for this.” Zoro stated.

“What if she doesn’t?” Robin asked, “in all the years that omegas have suffered from this kind of heat, no one has ever invented a cure. Chopper may be a brilliant doctor when it comes to healing injury and general health, but this instance is a matter of highly specialized medicine. She would have needed to study specifically for it to have a chance of creating a cure.

“Even our doctor is limited by the resources available to her.” Robin continued, “We’re on the open sea with only two more days before the heat will kill you. Our navigator has said that there won’t reach any islands for another five, even if we wished to seek additional supplies there aren’t any around.”

Zoro let her head fall back onto Robin’s shoulder, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to Luffy.” Nami responded, grabbing one of Zoro’s hands in her own and looking Zoro directly in the eyes, “Just talk about what’s happening and see how she feels about it.”

As soon as Zoro left the omegas’ room she was tackled by Luffy. Rubber arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to the sides of her torso, “Luffy!”

“I’m sorry, Zoro, I made you sick.” Luffy spoke with distress.

“You didn’t make me sick.” Zoro denied, “I’m in heat, it would have happened no matter what I did.”

“But…” Luffy pulled back enough to look in Zoro’s eyes, her arms still wrapped around her, “what can I do to help you? I don’t want Zoro to die but no one will tell me what I need to do.”

Zoro wiggled one arm for a moment, having the desire to wipe the worried expression off of Luffy’s face. She couldn’t free her arm and her skin started to tingle worse, she felt a craving to blend her skin to Luffy’s as if it were possible to blur the distance between them and pull Luffy deep into her soul. “If Chopper can’t find a cure, then I’ll need to bond with someone.”

“Bond?” Luffy’s brow furrowed, “Don’t you already have a bond with us?”

Zoro smiled, “Not a bond of friendship, Luffy, a mating bond.”

Luffy pouted out her lip, “Like an alpha and omega thing?”

“Doesn’t need to be an alpha.”

“A beta could help you?” Zoro nodded and then Luffy continued talking with focus and determination on her face, “Then I could help you, I could keep you alive.”

Zoro’s breath stopped for a moment, she felt an intense shivering longing that seemed to heat along every inch of her skin. She steadied her breath and looked Luffy in the eyes, “Yes.” Luffy’s smile took up her whole face and she leaned in closer. “I need to talk to Chopper. You should ask someone what a mating bond is before you decide whether you want to enter one or not.”

“Doesn’t matter what it is,” Luffy smiled as she released Zoro and took a step back, “If it’s how I can save you then that’s what I’ll do.”

Zoro entered the infirmary to speak with Chopper, “I’ve been working non-stop since you were altered, but I haven’t been able to find a cure yet.”

“How much longer do I have?”

“At the most, two days. According to what I’ve read, the first-day emergency suppressant will soothe the red heat. On the second day, the suppressants will fail but other omegas’ pheromones will still solve the issue. On the third day, that won’t even work, and the only way to soothe the heat will be to form a pair bond. The fourth day is the last day that the omega in a red death heat will be alive and pair bonds from omegas or betas won’t work anymore. On the last day, only a bond with an alpha will soothe the heat.” Chopper explained in a subdued voice.

“So,” Zoro crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a deep irritation forming in her gut, “Tomorrow I’ll be like I was this morning, only I’ll be stuck that way unless I form a mating bond.”

“Yes, and the day after only a bond from an alpha will help.”

“If I make it to that day, just let me die.” She snapped, then sighed as she looked at Chopper’s distressed face, “Don’t worry, I won’t let it go that far. If you can’t develop a cure by tomorrow then I’ll form a bond.”

“Oh,” Chopper’s hooved hands tapped against each other nervously, “who will you be forming the bond with?”

“I was talking to Luffy and … I think she’ll be willing to do it.”

“And if she isn’t?”

“Then,” Zoro looked away before she spoke, the image of Kuina flashed in her mind and made her dread a death that would come before she had achieved her dream, “keep trying to find a cure.”

When she left the infirmary, she was tackled by Luffy again. Only this time those rubber hands grabbed her firmly and pulled her into the storage room. “Look, look! Zoro, look what I did!”

“What?” she asked before looking around, there was a bed in the corner of the storage room. Luffy and Zoro’s clothes had been moved there, as well. “You made a bedroom in here for us?”

“Uh-huh,” Luffy beamed, “I asked Nami and Robin what a mating bond was and they explained it. It means that the two of us would be bound to stay together for life, we’d feel each other by instinct, more so than we do now. And…” she looked nervous for a moment before her enthusiasm overpowered it, but it left a red stain on her cheeks, “they said that I need to get you through this heat.”

“You still want to help?”

“Of course, I do!” Luffy’s smile returned and filled her entire face.

A knock sounded on the door and Sanji’s voice was heard from the other side, “Dinner is ready if you want to eat, you’d better come.”

“We’ll be right there!” Luffy grabbed Zoro’s hand and led her out towards the galley. She sat down and pulled Zoro down to sit in the chair next to her.

Robin’s eyes watched them as they entered, and she smiled softly at their joined hands, “Should I take this means that our resident swordsman will be recovering?”

Luffy nodded, “First we need to eat and get our strength up!”

“Luffy.” Zoro practically hissed, a blush forming on her face, “Maybe try to be less obvious.”

“We already know what’s happening.” Usopp interrupted confidently but wilted under the glare that Zoro sent her.

Zoro took a deep breath as she crossed her arms with a hint of irritation, “Never mind, don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Shishishi,” Luffy chuckled while smiling largely at Zoro.

Chopper looked at the two of them tiredly, having gone the entire day and the night before without sleep. She smiled, “It looks like everything is going to be alright then.”

Zoro looked over at her and smiled gently at the small reindeer, “Looks that way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy and Zoro retreated to their bedroom that Luffy had built in the storage room after dinner. Zoro lied down on the mattress, “Nice, why didn’t we have anything like this before?”

“Sanji was keeping an extra mattress in case Nami or Robin’s was damaged.” Luffy responded with a smile, bouncing onto the mattress next to Zoro.

“So, what you’re saying is that mattresses are only kept on the ship for omegas?” Zoro propped herself up on her elbows.

Luffy tilted her head, “I guess.” She crawled over to Zoro and straddled her hips, she put her hands on Zoro’s shoulders and pushed her back to lie down.

Zoro fell back onto the mattress, her arms beside her. She looked at Luffy hovering over her, a sight and feeling that made her face heat up, “Getting right down to it?”

Luffy smiled, “Yep.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to Zoro’s, her touch was gentle and caring. Their lips slid along each other’s before Luffy pulled back and Zoro gasped before breathing deeply.

Zoro felt as if she was starting to overheat. Her head felt light and dizzy, almost as if she could float away from herself. Luffy unbuttoned her vest and Zoro’s eyes locked onto the motion as she pulled the fabric open and let it fall behind her.

Zoro’s hands rose and she stroked them along Luffy’s sides before reaching them up and caressed the skin of Luffy’s breasts. Luffy leaned down and ran her hands up into Zoro’s white shirt, pulling the shirt up. Zoro leaned up to let Luffy pull it off of her and Luffy smiled as she dropped it on the mattress, “You’re beautiful.”

Zoro growled as her body heated up more than it already was, “Let’s just hurry up.”

Luffy jumped up onto her feet, still on either side of Zoro. “Careful.” Zoro reached her hands out and grabbed her ankles as if to make sure that she wasn’t being crushed by the sudden motion.

“Shishishi, even if I jumped on you like that, you’d be okay.”

Zoro watched as Luffy pulled her shorts off and fell back down to her knees, straddling Zoro in the nude. “I guess,” Zoro replied and the words were barely spoken, she breathed them out as she watched Luffy.

Luffy smiled, “Your turn!” then she grabbed at Zoro’s pants and haramaki, pulling off everything that she was wearing all at once.

“Woah,” Zoro breathed out as she sprawled out on the mattress, looking up as Luffy grabbed her shorts and Zoro’s pants up. Luffy put her hands on Zoro’s naked hips and put the bundled-up shorts and pants under them.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked before Luffy straddled her hips again. Luffy let herself fall so that she was leaning over Zoro, she smiled mischievously as she pressed her groin towards her. Their clits rubbed against each other and Zoro gasped. Her skin tingled, sending waves of electric pleasure from the point of their touching flesh, “oh.”

Luffy brushed her lips against Zoro’s, their warm breaths intermingled. The motions began to blur to Zoro as the heat became overwhelming. Every inch of her skin tingled, her breath was labored, and her vision blurred. Luffy kissed her deeply as she rubbed their sensitive nubs together. Their breasts rubbed against each other’s as Luffy moved, their hardened nipples contrasting to the softness of the skin.

Zoro’s hands reached out and grabbed at Luffy’s ass before the overwhelming heat made the strength of her grip diminish. Her fingers lingered gently against the soft skin of Luffy’s behind before her hands fell limply to her sides. Zoro moaned with each intense wave of pleasure until it became so overwhelming that her voice cried out. Her vulva twitched in the ecstasy they shared; she could hear Luffy’s low moan as their lips separated from the kiss they had been locked in.

Luffy sat up and smiled, “Amazing.” She brought her fingers up and tapped them against Zoro’s mouth, she didn’t even twitch. Zoro’s breath was labored her gaze unfocused. She dipped two of her fingers into Zoro’s mouth who just licked at the digits, “You’re a mess.”

Then Luffy brought those fingers down, moving her leg out of the way to lie beside Zoro, she ran them along her the outer lips of her engorged vulva. She dipped them inside of Zoro, feeling the muscular heat of her depths and as she curved her fingers up and towards the outside. Zoro whimpered as Luffy’s fingers rubbed against that sensitive inner spot, and Luffy leaned in to lick at Zoro’s neck.

Her tongue traced across the swollen mating gland that sat between Zoro’s neck and shoulder. As her tongue touched it, Zoro’s whole body twitched and she moaned again. Luffy rubbed her fingers along the inside of Zoro, inside her inner warmth. She stretched the palm of her hand enough that she could knead the heel of her palm against Zoro’s clit as she moved her fingers within her. She leaned her mouth forward and wrapped her lips around the gland in her neck. She bit down on the gland, knowing the only way to bond them together was to do so.

Zoro’s inner muscles tightened around her fingers, seeming to grasp onto her digits at that moment. Luffy left her fingers inside until Zoro’s muscles ceased their twitching. She ran her tongue around the gland on her neck, cleaning the small amount of blood that had broken through her skin. She sat up and brought the hand that had delved into Zoro to her own mouth, she tasted the flavor of Zoro’s essence as she licked her fingers clean.

Zoro’s breath slowed and her eyes focused on Luffy, who smiled and spoke to her, “You back?”

Zoro nodded, “I can feel you in my head.”

“That’s the bond,” Luffy laid on Zoro’s chest, tucking her face into her neck, “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I feel great.” Her words slowed as the feeling of the bond-forming lulled her to sleep. Luffy smiled against her neck, feeling at peace with the world. 


End file.
